Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is the first episode of the Christian computer-animated series VeggieTales. The first story deals with Junior's fear of monsters, while the second story is a retelling of Daniel and the Lion's Den. Plot Countertop Intro Bob and Larry are on the countertop and they receive a letter from Lucy Anderson from Phoenix, Arizona who is afraid that there are monsters inside her closet. Larry mentions to Lucy that he thought that there were monsters in his closet but turned out be his fluffy bunny slippers. Bob then tells Lucy to see if it's just her slippers and to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. Tales From the Crisper The show starts in Junior's house where he is watching a horror shaw called "Tales from the Crisper." The horror show was about a mad scientist who created a creater known as Frankencelery. He soon breaks out of the lab, a woman screams in panic, and Frankencelery goes out on rampage in the city, and several cars start crashing and people scream in panic. As Junior watches in horror, his mother calls him and tells him that it is time for bed. He asks for four more minutes, but Mrs. Asparagus explains that he said that four minutes ago. She also asks Junior if the show was a little too scary for him. Junior mutters under his breath that he's not scared. As he trudged up the stairs, he looks at his family picture with a smile. On the picture was his father, his mother, and himself. After he looked at the picture, Junior's smile disapeared. The image changed and his family looked like monsters. In fear, Junior ran to his room in fright. As Junior tries to sleep, two figures suddenly appear from the ceiling. One falls in his toy chest and the other falls safely on the floor. Junior screams and asks who they are. They both introduce themselves as Bob and Larry, then ask if he wants to hear a song. Junior accepts and listens to thier song. Bob and Larry scare him with the song about monsters, but then comforts him by telling him that God is bigger than all of them. After the song, Bob takes him to his bedroom window. He asks him what he sees. Junior said he sees all the stars in the night time sky. Bob and Larry explain that God made all the stars and the world. Before they leave, they tell Junior someone else is going to visit. A few seconds later, Frankencelery drops in from the ceiling. Junior screams and hides in the toy chest. Frankencelery soon explains his real name is Phil Winklestien and he is not a monster, but he is just an actor for movies. He also says all the things he did on TV was fake, and he wouldn't hurt anyone. Before Bob, Larry, and Phil leave, they sing a song. Junior's dad bursts in his room and asks what was all the racket, and he replies and said he was singing. Mr. Asparagus tucks him in to bed and leaves. Junior continues singing quietly, then falls asleep. The Water Buffalo Song Following the segment is the introduction to the first of "Silly Songs with Larry", The Water Buffalo Song. Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo", but Archibald Asparagus brings the song to abrupt end over the obvious falseness of the statement. The segment ends when Larry starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," much to Archibald's displeasure. Daniel and the Lion's Den This episode starts at King Darius's palace in the city of Babelon. Three scallions, known as the wisemen, rush down the palace halls. They stop at a golden door and wait. Two maids watch them as the door opens. King Darious explains to the wisemen that he had a strange dream and he wants them to explain to him what it means. The wisemen reply and say they can't. Another figure runs down the hall, running into the camera, popping out his eyes and then smiles. He tells the king his name is Daniel and he can't interpret dreams, but he explains that God knows the answer and he can give it to him so he can give the answer. Soon Daniel recieves the answer from God, and he tells it to King Darius. The king is impressed and ranks Daniel second in comand. As they leave, the wisemen feel jealous. They then glare at the two maids as they leave in disrespect for the wisemen. The three men decide to do something about Daniel and they plan to attack him at night and throw him in the Lion's Den. The next morning, the three men rush to the king's thone. They greet King Darious and tell them thier plan. The wise men and the king both know Daniel worships God, which is how the wisemen trick the king. They say to the king that some people in Babelon don't worship him, and they listen to another ruler. They ask him to sign a paper that says whoever doesn't praise the king, they will go to the lion's den. King Darius doesn't know that God was the other ruler the men were talking about, nor that they were going to throw Daniel in the dungeon. The wisemen arrive at Daniel's house and slam the door open. They take him away from home and toward the den. When they arrive, they thow him into the den and push a rock into the opening so he can't escape. He prays to God and he sleeps without the lions eating him because God protected him. The next day, the king finds him there with the wisemen. They are all surprised he isn't dead. Instead, he is having pizza with them. They soon pull Daniel out of the den. He explains how God protected him and that he is safe. They both figure that this was all because of the wisemen. They see them run off into the distance, but then King Darius chases after them yelling. What We Learned Today Back at the countertop, QWERTY accidentally gives out a recipe for meatloaf, followed by the verse "So do not fear, for I am with you." -Isaiah 41:10. Gallery Where'sGodWhenI'mS-Scared?1998VHScover.jpg|1998 VHS cover Category:VeggieTales episodes